heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Redeemed Villains
Redeemed Villains or alternatively Villains turned to the Good Side is a trope found in media about antagonist turned heroes by their own right. Overview What made special in this case? Many villains walk a thin line between good and evil; indeed, many villains have redeemed into remorse, sympathy or even empathy, and once arrogant villains ascend further into the path of good, often fighting against people they once protected or fought alongside, they begin to turn away from their old ways. Originally antagonists or forces of evil, these characters turn good due to events in their lives, such as an idealism or encouragement from another hero, their positive change of heart, a good relationship with others (perhaps a successful love story), recognizing their own inner goodness and capacity for good, betrayal or any other unresolved traumatic experience in which they question whether or not the dark side is worth fighting for. However, some villains may turn for more satisfying reasons. A Redeemed Villain, otherwise known as villain turned to the good side or Former Villain, is usually the end result of an antagonist exposed to an Outright or Purely Good hero, a Messiah, a Passively Empathetic character, a Hope Bringer, and occasionally a Charismatic Hero. In some situations, some villains turned to the good side can even become Pure Good to add drama as they are willing to be good without any despair, corruption, or negative qualities after all. Examples Anime and Manga * Code Geass ** Rolo Lamperouge ** Lelouch vi Britannia ** Euphemia li Britannia * Lordgenome (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) * Fairy Tail ** Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D. ** Minerva Orland ** Brandish μ ** Sorano /Angel ** Flare Corona ** Kagura Mikazuchi ** Macbeth ** Rogue Cheney ** Juvia Lockser ** Zeref Dragneel ** Irene Belserion ** Erza Knightwalker * Dragon Ball ** Yamcha ** Tien ** Chiaotzu ** Piccolo ** Vegeta ** Android 16 ** Android 17 ** Android 18 ** Majin Buu/Good Buu ** Beerus ** Champa ** Caulifla ** Kale ** Hit ** Kefla ** Zen-Oh * Yu-Gi Oh Franchise ** Seto Kaiba ** Marik Ishtar ** Bakura Ryou * Naruto ** Anko Mitarashi ** Kabuto Yakushi ** Orochimaru ** Zabuza Momoshi ** Haku ** Sasuke Uchiha ** Obito Uchiha ** Nagato/Pain ** Dark Naruto ** Menma Uzumaki * Fist of the North Star ** Raoh ** Shin ** Souther (Video Game Only) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ** Robert E.O Speedwagon ** Rudol von Stroheim ** Noriaki Kakyoin ** Jean Pierre Polnareff ** Okuyasu Nijimura ** Keicho Nijimura ** Tamami Kobayashi ** Toshikazu Hazamada ** Yukako Yamagishi ** Rohan Kishibe ** Shigekiyo Yangu ** Ken Oyanagi ** Toyohiro Kanedaichi ** Yuya Fungami ** Bruno Bucciarati ** Foo Fighters ** Gwess ** Hot Pants ** Wekapipo ** Ojiro Sasame ** Akira Otoishi (Eyes of Heaven only) * Gon (Gon) * Pokemon ** Lusamine ** Necrozma ** Zekrom ** Deoxys * Fujiko Mine (Lupin The Third) Films Live-Action Films * Joss Merlyn (Jamaica Inn) * George Amberson Minafer (The Magnificent Ambersons) * General Francis X. Hummel (The Rock) * Alex (Lockout) ** Disney *** Hector Barbossa *** Jack Sparrow *** Maleficent (Maleficent Film) ** Marvel Cinematic Universe *** Vision *** Quicksilver *** Scarlet Witch *** Ant-Man/Scott Lang *** Bill Foster *** Ghost *** Loki Laufeyson * Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Venom (Venom (2018)) * Carrie White (Carrie) * David (Village of the Damned (1995)) * Elvira (Elvira, Mistress of the Dark) * Sala (The Phantom) * Freya (The Huntsman: Winter's War) * Transformers Film Series ** Jetfire ** Grimlock ** Drift Animated Films * Disney ** Mirage (The Incredibles) ** Te Fiti/Te Ka (Moana) ** Vidia ** Zarina ** Iago ** Anastasia Tremaine ** Kuzco ** Kronk * Miyumi (Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword) Western Animation * Steven Universe ** Nephrite/Centipeetle Mother ** Lapis Lazuli ** Peridot ** The Cluster ** Bismuth ** Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Yellow Diamond * The Grinch (How The Grinch Stole the Christmas) * Star Wars ** Barriss Offee ** Maketh Tua ** Agent Kallus ** Asajj Ventress * Monster High ** Toralei Stripe ** Lilith Von Hellscream * Ever After High ** Kitty Cheshire ** Cheshire Cat ** Courtly Jester ** Evil Queen * Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold!) * My little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' ** Trixie Lulamoon ** Discord ** Starlight Glimmer ** Thorax ** Tempest Shadow * ''Transformers: Prime/''Robots in Disguise'' ** Knock Out ** Predaking ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Cyberwarp ** Hi-Test ** The Weaponizer Mini-Cons * Miraculous Ladybug ** Queen Bee/Chloe Bourgois ** Rena Rouge/Alya Cesaire ** Carapace/Nino Lahiffe * Acxa (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power) * Ben 10 ** Kevin Levin ** Charmcaster ** Sir George ** Ben 23 ** The Sentient Ultimates ** Fistina ** Simon Sez (Reboot Only) * Mysticons ** Reginald Bane/Baron Dreadbane ** Proxima Starfall ** Eartha * Gravity Falls ** Pacifica Northwest ** Blendin Blandin ** Time Baby ** Lil Gideon * Danny Phantom ** Dani Phantom ** Cujo ** Desiree ** Ember Mclain ** Valerie Gray ** Wulf * Avatar: The Last Airbender ** Zuko ** Mai ** Ty Lee * The Legend of Korra ** Hiroshi Sato ** Varrick ** Kuvira ** Baatar. Jr ** Zaheer * Globby (Big Hero 6: The Series) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise ** Slash ** Bebop (2012 version) ** Rocksteady (2012 version) ** Shinigami ** Karai ** Zog ** Nano ** Agent Bishop (2003 version) ** Alopex * OK K.O Let's Be Heroes ** Turbo K.O ** Red Action * Ed, Edd and Eddy ** Ed ** Double D ** Eddy ** Jimmy ** Kevin ** Sarah * Jetfire/Skyfire (Transformers G1) * Starscream (Transformers Armada) Live Action Series * Once Upon a Time ** Emma Swan ** Ingrid/The Snow Queen ** Evil Queen ** Maleficient ** Ursula Comic Books * Marvel ** Magneto ** Polaris ** Wolverine ** Hulk ** Black Widow ** Black Cat ** Silver Sable ** Silver Surfer * DC Comics ** Raven ** Maxima ** Cassandra Cain ** Harley Quinn ** Catwoman ** Poison Ivy ** The Eradicator ** Damien Wayne * Max Damage (Incorruptible) * Jackie Estacado (The Darkness) ** Chaos! Comics *** Lady Death *** Purgatori *** Chastity *** Jade * Garganta (FemForce) Video Games * Super Mario Bros. ** Wario ** Waluigi ** Donkey Kong * Sonic the Hedgehog ** E-102 Gamma ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Kingdom Hearts ** Roxas ** Axel/Lea ** Namine ** Riku ** Vexen ** Terra-Xehanort ** Aqua * Mega Man ** Proto Man ** Bass ** Splash Woman ** Zero * Street Fighter ** Sagat ** Cammy White ** Juri Han ** Charlie Nash ** Decapre * Final Fight ** Cody Travers ** Poison ** Roxy ** Maki Genryusai * The King of Fighters ** Chang Koehan ** Choi Bounge ** Iori Yagami ** Leona Heiden ** Chris ** Yashiro Nanakase ** Shermie ** Orochi ** K' ** Krizalid ** Kula Diamond ** Angel ** K9999 ** Foxy ** Kusanagi ** Ash Crimson ** Luise Meyrink ** Kukri ** Mian ** Sylvie Paula Paula * Samurai Shodown ** Shiki ** Asura ** Rera ** Tsunami (Spin-off) ** Angelica * Mortal Kombat ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) ** Smoke (Tomas Vrbada/LK-7T2) ** Cyrax ** Kitana ** Jade ** Sindel ** Sareena ** Ashrah ** Nitara ** Reptile ** Blaze ** Jax Briggs ** Kotal Kahn ** Erron Black *''Sly Cooper'' ** Carmelita Fox ** Panda King ** Dimitri Lousteau * Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) * Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ) * BlazBlue ** Ragna the Bloodedge ** Jin Kisaragi ** Mu-12 ** Nu-13 ** Litchi Faye-Ling ** Hakumen ** Konoe A. Mercury * Soul Series ** Mitsurugi ** Sophitia Alexandra ** Ivy Valentine ** Amy Sorrel ** Viola * No More Heroes ** Travis Touchdown ** Henry Cooldown ** Shinobu Jacobs * Skullgirls ** Painwheel ** Peacock ** Valentine Internet * Angry German Kid * Solomon (Godzilla Creepypasta) * Nostalgia Critic Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Events Category:Heroic Symbolism